Eye Witness
by thelandofllamas
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are strangers, never met, never dated but when they both witness a murder in New York City, they are suddenly thrown together in a witness protection programme, hiding from a violent murderer in rural America, they are on the most scary yet exciting adventure of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello, for anyone who was reading Animal Love, I'm sorry but I deleted it. I wasn't feeling it! If anyone else wants to take over or does actually want me to continue with it, do tell me. Anyway, I like this idea better and I think my writing is better here! **

**AU, Kurt and Blaine never met, other facts about their life will be revealed shortly etc etc. Enjoy!xx**

* * *

"Look, Mom, I'm fine, you need to stop fussing!" Blaine said frustrated. He tugged his blue beanie hat over his black curly hair and pulled on his navy duffel coat, balancing his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he attempted to leave his apartment. His mother's voice continued to whine on the other line.

"But, Blaine, you've been living alone for two weeks now. You were the last child to leave the nest as such and you've moved to New York of all places! It is a mother's duty to check up on you!"

"Mom, you know I'm only a phone call or a Skype chat away if you are missing me that much. New York is not that scary, plus you know what a good opportunity this is for me!"

"Of course I know, but it's lonely round here without you or your brother" Blaine sighed. He knew how lonely his mother got, ever since she had packed up, taken Blaine and Cooper and left her husband.

"You have Melody to keep you company!" Blaine answered, trying to think of how to make his mother feel better. Finally, he had managed to put on his shoes with only one free hand so he made his way out of the apartment and got to the elevator.

"Blaine, I love that cat just as much as you do but she isn't the same as having my babies still at home"

"Mom, I know it's hard but you promised you wouldn't guilt trip me!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Blainey" his mother's voice became softer.

"I really have to go; I told Nick and Jeff I would meet them for a drink. This is their first time to New York and I haven't seen them in a while. But I love you"

"I love you too sweetie"

"I will call you tomorrow, I promise"

"Bye honey" Blaine smiled sadly at the phone and reluctantly pressed End Call.

He glanced at the time – 20:32. 'Crap' he thought to himself, he told Nick and Jeff he would be there at quarter past 8! Damn his mother and her ability to keep phone calls going on forever! He shot off a quick text to Jeff – _'Sorry dude, got held up on the phone with my Mom, you know how she can be. Gonna take a shortcut, see you in 10!'_

He carried on walking down the street for a while before stopping in front of an alleyway. He looked down the small dimly lit street. He had told Jeff he would take the shortcut but he wasn't sure it was the most savoury of streets but it would cut quite a lot of time off his journey. Glancing back down the main street, he noticed a rather attractive man, looking as if he was just finishing a phone call and was deliberating the same thing as Blaine – to go down the street or not. Blaine couldn't help but stare at this guy – he was hot! Chestnut coloured hair styled in a fashionable quiff, tight dark denim jeans and a grey sweater. The guy shrugged and began to walk down the small alleyway.

Blaine figured at least with someone going in the same direction as him, it may be a bit safer. He followed the guy down the street.

* * *

"Rachel, I'm sorry okay?" Kurt said down the phone to his anxious roommate as he walked in the direction of home.

"Kurt, you told me you were going to go get some dinner, that was two hours ago! Where have you been?" Rachel screamed down the phone.

"Look, please don't be angry with me. But I lied. I went to the office"

"Kurt, you've been overworking far too much recently, you promised me you would relax tonight! It's Saturday for God's sake!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But I hadn't finished that last design and they had be sent off by Monday and I wasn't sure whether Josh had e-mailed the retailers and-"

"KURT! Just come home please sweetie. Be quick as well. We can watch the Sound of Music and drink hot chocolate" her voice became more persuading.

"Fine, you had me at the Sound of Music. I call Maria though" he smiled as he heard Rachel laugh on the other end.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm on my way, actually there's a shortcut here. I will be home soon"

"I'll get the hot chocolate ready, bye!"

"Bye!" Kurt hung up and slowed his walk down as he stopped in front of the small dark alleyway. A few metres away from, he noticed a rather good-looking guy staring down the street with a puzzled expression. He didn't know this area that well but he had heard rumours – it wasn't the best neighbourhood. However, it would take him a significantly less amount of time to get home and he didn't want to make Rachel worry anymore. He shrugged to himself and began to walk down the street, keeping a firm hand on his phone and wallet in his coat pocket.

He heard some footsteps behind him and Kurt froze. 'Oh god, this was such a bad idea', he thought to himself.

* * *

"Ah!" Kurt jumped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the guy he had seen at the top of the street said, putting his hand immediately in the surrender position. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"It's fine, don't worry, I'm not just not 100% sure about this street, so I'm a little jumpy"

"That's kind of why I followed you, I wasn't sure either and you looked pretty nice so I figured it may be safer"

"Well, I would be useless in a fight so maybe not" Kurt chuckled and the man smiled at him. 'Wow, he had a nice smile' Kurt thought.

"I'm Blaine"

"Kurt" the pair shook hands and shared a little smile.

"So where are you heading?" Blaine asked Kurt, moving to walk alongside him.

"Just to the left from the end of this street, the third apartment block there" Kurt said pointing in that general direction.

"Ah, I know the place, I'm heading to the bar a few blocks away from there"

"O'Brian's?" Kurt said and smiled when Blaine nodded in reply.

"I frequent there myself"

"I see, maybe I will see you there one day" Blaine said, hopefully, internally wishing his gaydar was reliable for once.

Kurt glanced sideways to look at Blaine. "Maybe I will"

The pair walked a few steps in a comfortable silence when

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD HAVE THE MONEY BY TODAY" a man's voice shouted and echoed through the narrow streets.

Blaine and Kurt looked upwards to see two men on a balcony. The man who had shouted was pinning another guy against the rusting metal of the balcony, a large meaty hand placed on his neck.

The other guy was smaller in comparison and his face was slowly turning purple. He was clearly struggling for breath and had given up any attempt to fight back.

"I….tried…..not…enough….time" the smaller man spluttered out.

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other with scared and shocked expressions. The men hadn't noticed them yet and they wanted it to stay that way, Blaine gestured for Kurt to step back into the shadow of a nearby house with him. They carried on watching the scene from there.

"I made it quite clear that you had to pay me back today Frank! Or something drastic would happen!"

"Please….I can't…two….more…days"

"YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO ASK ME FOR TWO MORE DAYS?" The larger man shouted once more, before using his free hand to punch Frank firmly and hard in the face. Blood spurted from Frank's nose.

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from crying out and automatically reached out to grab Blaine's hand. Blaine grasped Kurt's hand firmly in his, squeezing it tight, both of them needed the comfort.

"AAAH" Frank screamed in agony. "Please…I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

"This was your last chance Frank. I told you" The larger man withdrew his hand from Frank's neck who gasped in relief, sucking in ragged quick breaths of oxygen. The larger man pulled something out of his pocket at which Frank's eyes widened.

"Please …No I can get you the mon-"BANG.

Frank's words were silenced. His body slumped lifelessly against the balcony. Kurt screamed and buried his head in Blaine's shoulder, not caring he only just met the man. Blaine placed an arm around the shaking Kurt, attempting to keep his own shaking under control.

However, the man who just stole Frank's life heard the scream and saw the two men, frightened and partly hidden by the dark. His face became an expression of worry before it became an emotionless mask. He darted around back into the house where the balcony was and his feet could be heard thundering down the stairs. Straight towards Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Run"

* * *

**A/N- hehe. Cliffhanger. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello, thanks to all who reviewed/favourited/alerted - makes me happy! :D hope you like :)**

* * *

They ran for the end of the street as fast as they could, their breathing fast and their hearts pounding. They kept running when they heard a man shout behind them "OI!"

They kept running their hands linked the entire way, refusing to let the other go.

Thankfully, a siren was heard not too far away and a police car turned quickly into the street, its wheels skidding slightly. Kurt and Blaine ran towards the car just as two policeman jumped out of it. The man who murdered Frank had taken one look at the police and scarpered – nowhere to be seen.

Blaine and Kurt were taken in by the police and interviewed.

Blaine sat nervously in the interview room alone, his hands were cold yet sweaty also, he rubbed them together anxiously. Single tears kept falling down his cheeks, when by himself all he could hear was Frank's voice being silenced so quickly, so brutally. A similar thing was happening to Kurt alone in another room.

A female entered Blaine's room while a man entered Kurt's.

* * *

_Blaine's interview_

"Hi, my name is Sergeant Watson. I know it's been a rough night but can you answer a few questions for me?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes not meeting hers and looking down at the table.

"So Blaine Anderson, 23, moved to New York a little while ago, grew up in Ohio, brother of actor Cooper Anderson, this all correct?" she said softly and encouraging. Again, Blaine nodded.

"Before we get down to business, I love your brother's work." – Blaine rolled his eyes a bit, even after just witnessing a murder, his brother was still important to other people over him- "What were you doing down Jefferson Street tonight?"

Blaine's voice cracked as he began to speak at a low decibel. "I was late for meeting some friends for a drink so I decided to take a shortcut"

"And the other man, Kurt Hummel, had you meet him before?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, we got talking as we walked down the alleyway when we heard…" his voice trailed off as he tried not to relive the moment.

"You heard Frank Bennett and Ryan Davidson arguing?"

Blaine now had a name to put to that horrible face. "Ryan Davidson, you mean the guy who killed Frank? It was more him threatening Frank than an argument" Blaine reasoned. "It wasn't a fair test I see" he paused and then added "hang on, how did you know his name? He got away"

"Mr Davidson is well-known to us Mr Anderson, a drug-dealer, loan shark, killer but he keeps slipping out of our grasp" she said, wistfully, as if they were so close yet so far.

Blaine contemplated this information. This guy had killed before? He rubbed his eyes sleepily – all he wanted was to get out of here.

"That's all for now Mr Anderson. We may need to contact you regarding other details, thank you for your time"

Blaine gave a tiny smile but there was no emotion behind it, he headed towards the desk to collect his cell phone and keys.

_Kurt's interview_

"Mr Hummel?" the man's voice was oddly friendly and lively for just past midnight.

"Hi" Kurt answered quietly.

"Just need to check a few things with you – so Kurt Hummel, 24, New York resident of a year, born in Ohio, Son of Burt Hummel?"

"Correct" Kurt said, lifting his head slightly.

"So why were you walking down Jefferson Street tonight?"

"I was heading home, I'd been working late and my roommate was worried about me so I decided to take a shortcut home-" he glanced at his watch-"oh god, she will be even more worried about me now, I told her I'd be home two hours ago"

"She? Is she your girlfriend? Do you need my colleagues to call her?"

"No, Rachel's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend. I'm gay anyway. It's fine, I'll call her when we're done here"

The policeman smiled simply and carried on with his questions.

"So you heard the two men arguing? You had never met or seen either before?"

"No, never"

"Ryan Davidson is a well-known drug dealer and killer. He's bad news so you will need to stay in contact with us for a little while. I think we are done here. We'll be in touch" he shook Kurt's hands and looked back at his notes. Kurt stood up and headed towards reception.

* * *

"Thanks" Blaine said weakly as another police officer handed over his cell phone, his wallet and his keys and he turned round to bump straight into Kurt.

"Oh hey" "Hello" they said over each other.

"Want me to wait?" Blaine said.

"If you like" Kurt replied – Kurt signed out his belongings and then the pair headed out the police station.

"So this was a novel way to meet huh?" Blaine said, attempting to keep a conversation going even though his heart wasn't in it.

"Definitely" Kurt replied quietly.

"Look, we went through a lot tonight and considering we went through it together, I want to stay in touch with you. Here's my number" Blaine said, passing over a small piece of paper.

"I agree. I will see you around Blaine" Kurt smiled a little then he turned round to hail down a nearby taxi. Just as he was about to climb into it, he said to Blaine "I never did say, thank you for holding my hand earlier. I needed it"

Blaine nodded. "We both did"

* * *

Kurt opened the door to his apartment wearily, where he was met with an armful of Rachel. "Kurt, I was so worried, are you okay?" she buried her head deep into his shoulder and her eyes were red from crying. Kurt hugged her back tightly – she may be crazy but she was his best friend and she must have been scared out of her mind, Kurt knew he would have been had it have been her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm sorry" He kissed the top of her head.

"I got a call from the police saying you were with them; I thought you'd been hurt or something"

"I will tell you in the morning, I promise but I'm really tired right now Rach"

"Okay, as long as you're safe now" she pulled back from the hug and gave him a small smile.

The second Kurt's head hit his pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

Blaine's phone had been buzzing for a while. Numerous texts from Jeff and Nick

"_Blaine, where are you?" _

"_We just heard police cars like crazy away from the street, what's happening?"_

"_Blaine, the officers just said you went with them, are you okay?"_

"_We're going home; call us in the morning so we know if you are okay!"_

Blaine couldn't face them right now. He couldn't face his mother or brother either, both of them had texted him too.

"_Blaine, heard what happened, that's rough man, police rang me, hope you're okay, call me – A"_

"_Sweetie, I don't know all the details but make sure you call me in the morning, if you don't I'm getting on the next flight to New York, look after yourself tonight sweetie, I can't imagine how you must be feeling, I love you darling. – Mom xxx"_

Blaine didn't know what to feel to be honest.

**A/N- I realise this is quite short, but there will be longer chapters to come! This is still really the introduction ...hope you're enjoying! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N- Thank you for your lovely reviews! They mean the world and really encourage me to keep writing :') You lovely people, I send you all internet cupcakes and hugs. Anyway, the ending to this one is a bit weird...I couldn't find a good cut off point...but I hope you still like. :)**

**Love L xo**

* * *

Blaine had calmed his family down and ensured them he was okay. Kurt had told Rachel everything. For a few days, they hadn't heard anything from the police so they were beginning to think maybe they could get the lives back to normal.

Until…

Kurt was lying on the couch, the TV was on but he wasn't really paying attention to it, his mind was wandering, trying to think of something to distract from the sound of the gunshot inside his head but yet he could think of nothing else. His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, making his mind more alert. It was a text from a number he didn't recognise but he immediately knew who it was.

"_Police Station just called me. Want me to go in, have they talked to you? – Blaine"_

Kurt frowned. Something must have happened.

"_No, not yet. They may do soon or maybe they just need you – Kurt"_

The phone buzzed with a reply almost instantly.

"_Whatever it was it sounded important, I think they need both of us. Reckon they caught him? – Blaine"_

"_I hope so. Maybe we can finally forget about it - Kurt"_

"_Not sure I'm ever gonna be able to forget it – Blaine"_

Kurt couldn't bring himself to answer – he was thinking the exact same thing. But then his landline rang, he groaned miserably knowing who it would be.

"Hello?" he said weakly into the phone.

"Kurt Hummel? This is Sargent Watson. I'm going to need you down at the police station in an hour's time. Is that okay?"

"What's happened?" Kurt asked urgently.

"I cant tell you right now Mr Hummel. Please come to the station"

"I'll be there" he hung up and slumped back down onto the couch, his head resting on his hand.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were told to enter a room and wait for a Detective Mandel to get there. They were sat in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Blaine was the first to speak – he hated silence. He moved his chair a little closer to Kurt's and nudged him gently on the arm.

"How are you holding up?" he asked softly.

"I've been better" Kurt replied honestly.

"Same here" he paused before adding "I keep hearing the guns-"

"Don't" Kurt cut him off sternly and finally he turned his head to look Blaine in the eye. Blaine could see his eyes were filling with tears. "Don't make me talk about it yet"

Blaine nodded and was about to reach out to give Kurt's hand a squeeze when the door opened.

A tall but plump man of about 50 entered the room and smiled warmly at them, moving to sit behind the desk in which they were seated in front of.

"Hello boys, I'm Detective Jonathan Mandel of the State Police"

"State police?" Blaine asked, confused, "Why not NYPD?"

"This man we are looking for, the one you ran into is wanted in basically every state. It requires me, I'm afraid"

"Why are we here detective?" Kurt said, the worry in his voice wavering.

Detective Mandel sighed and took off his hat, revealing a head of brown but slowly greying hair. "We understand this is a very difficult time for you both, you've seen something no-one wants to see but unfortunately, Ryan Davidson saw you. He knows your faces. Now, he doesn't know your names but he knows what you look like. And you know what he did that night. This man is a violent person. He will stop at nothing to make sure he isn't caught. We need you both to go into Witness Protection"

"WHAT?" Kurt and Blaine both exclaimed.

"I …I can't, I have a job here, friends, my family!" Kurt stuttered out.

"I've lived here barely a month! I can't just move!" Blaine protested.

Detective Mandel put a hand up to shush them both. "And your own safety is more important than a job?" he reasoned, raising his eyebrows a little.

Blaine leant back in his chair, contemplating, his eyes flashing with thoughts. Eventually, he nodded and turned to Kurt "He's right. I don't want to end up like Frank" shuddering a little as he said the last sentence.

Kurt avoided eye contact with Blaine and stared very intently at his hands. Kurt gave a choked sob and didn't say anything. At the noise, Blaine proceeded to gingerly place a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, when Kurt didn't move, Blaine leaned into his ear and whispered softly "We'll be okay, I promise" Kurt jumped a little at the voice but turned his head towards Blaine's. Finally, he gave a tiny nod.

"Where would we go?" Blaine said.

"Garden City, Utah"

"UTAH?" They spluttered together.

"That's over 2000 miles away!" Blaine nearly shouted.

"It is also 2000 miles away from a killer who is most likely looking for you"

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading, leave reviews please :) They make me happy. (I sound like a review whore. I'm sorry, I'm nice, really)**

**By the way, please come talk to me on Tumblr, I love talking to my readers! :D . :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N- This is the last one with them in New York - I almost teared up writing this. Next is them arriving in Utah.**

**I'm so thankful for all your lovely and kind words about this story! And to my reviewer who said I need to make them longer, the next few chapters will be longer I promise, the first three were basically a long introduction! **

**I must add that this is basically me making stuff up in my head as I go along. The inspiration for this story came from Did You Hear About The Morgans? (If you haven't seen it, I recommened, brilliant film!) so I've been using info from that. I've never visited Utah but I'm using the power of Google to try and make it as accurate as possible for the next chapter. I also realise gay marriage is not legal in Utah but it is recognised and for the sake of this fic, I am saying Garden City is a fairly unhomophobic area! **

**If you are from Utah and I end up offending your state, I'm taking the chance to say sorry now! **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I love you guys! :) Enjoy the chapter! xo**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt had two days to pack up their belongings and say goodbye. Blaine's mother flew out to New York to say bye as did Kurt's family.

Kurt was packing things up slowly – he was only allowed to take one suitcase and considering the amount of clothes he owned, it was difficult for him. Rachel was sat on his bed, watching her best friend as he moved sadly round his small bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked, knowing full well he wasn't.

"Nope" he answered simply. Rachel was worried – Kurt had barely said a word to anybody these past few days, of course, he had just witnessed a murder and was now being shipped to a different state to hide from said killer with a man he hardly knew.

"I'm gonna miss you" she said softly, she didn't want to upset him further but she was. It would be lonely by herself, sure she had Finn but half the time, he was in Ohio, helping at Burt's garage. She had Santana and Brittney who lived in New Jersey so they popped in from time to time. Mercedes, Sam and Quinn were all in LA – the only contact she had with them was by Skype or by phone. Kurt was her best friend and now he had to leave.

Kurt finally turned to look at her, his blue eyes tired and they had lost their spark but he smiled a little. "Come here" he put down the jacket he was holding and held out his arms. She stepped into them, he rested his head on top of her's and she buried her face into his chest trying not to cry.

"You'll be okay. I'll miss you too, more than you will know. But I'll be safe huh? That's what matters"

"I know, I know. You'll be okay too. We're tough cookies remember?" she mumbled against him.

"Yeah, I remember" he sighed and smiled wanly.

* * *

Blaine was also packing up his stuff but unlike Kurt, clothes were not his main priority, he was more concerned about what books to take. "But Jeff, I don't know how long I'm going for! Do I take lots of small books or not many bigger ones?"

"Blaine, you are a hiding from a murderer in Utah, for Christ's sake! Why are you bothered about how many books you are taking?" Jeff said, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Because I get bored easy? Or because I'm trying to forget why I'm going, maybe, I don't know" Blaine sat down on the edge of his bed, his face contorted into worry again.

Jeff, who had been sat on one of Blaine's pillows at the head of his bed, glanced at his boyfriend Nick who was leaning in the doorway. Nick nodded and the pair moved forward to sit either side of Blaine and each placed an arm round his shoulders. "Look, it will be okay. It will be weird. For you and everyone here because honestly, I don't think I will stop worrying. But you're strong, you're Blaine. You're the one keeps calm when the world is screaming" Jeff said supportively, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"Jeff's right, Blaine. You're strong, you can get through this. Just put your faith in the NYPD and you'll be back with us as soon as you can say bowtie" Nick said, trying to get a chuckle out of his friend. He succeeded. Blaine smiled and said jokingly "and for that, you can finish packing my clothes"

* * *

The moving day came. Blaine and Kurt were at the police station surrounded by their friends and families. Every so often, they caught each other's eyes across the room but neither knew what to say.

"Blaine, Kurt, it's time to go" Detective Mandel said, smiling best he could, gesturing to the waiting taxi outside. "You need to say your goodbyes as your phones and electronic devices will be confiscated shortly"

"Guess I'm going then huh?" Blaine said, plastering a smile on his face although inside, he was a wreck. Nick and Jeff were the first to give him a hug. Being the overly lovable friends that they were, they both kissed him on each cheek simultaneously and they whispered in his ear "Stay strong". Then they pulled away to allow Blaine's brother in. Cooper Anderson hugged his little brother tightly. Despite their differences, they loved each other. "Be safe little bro" he said.

Finally, his mom. Her pretty face was tear-streaked and her mascara was slowly running down her cheeks. "Mom, please don't cry. You'll make me cry" Blaine said, softly taking his mother's hand.

"I'm sorry darling but I'm just going to be so worried about you"

"I'll be fine. I get to have one phone call a month right, I will call you then I promise"

"But that means you might still be there in a month" his mother counter-argued.

Blaine didn't know what to say but he hugged his mom firmly, trying not to tear up himself. "I love you" he said to her before kissing her cheek. Detective Mandel offered to take Blaine's suitcase and Blaine followed him. Just before, he got into the waiting car; he turned to his family and friends, waved and shouted "I love you guys! Don't worry about me!" He then jumped in the car and waited for Kurt.

Kurt watched Blaine as he said his goodbyes. Reluctantly, he turned back to his own family and sniffed. "I gotta go" he said simply. Rachel hugged him first, her own tears not holding back as she wrapped her arms round him firmly. "I love you Kurt. It will be fine. Just think of it as a break from work, yeah?" she tried to sound happy but it wasn't working – considering the sadness wavering in her voice. "I love you too" he said. Finn gently pulled away his girlfriend from Kurt who quickly wiped her eyes and smiled apologetically.

"Kurt, I know we aren't real brothers but I want you to know I will be thinking of you everyday and I'm sorry I haven't been up here as much as I should have done and I'm gonna miss you"

"Finn, I'm only going into hiding, I'm not dead" yet Kurt added to himself internally. Finn gave Kurt a big awkward bear hug but the comfort behind it was genuine. Carole was next. "Right, sweetie, you'll be fine. Make sure you eat properly!" she hugged him warmly and he hugged her back just the same. She may not be his real mother but she most certainly the next best thing.

Burt Hummel stepped forwards and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. His breathing was heavy and his grey eyes were filling with water. "Dad, don't cry, please, at least wait until I've gone" Kurt said, his voice cracking.

"Look after yourself Kurt. You are a Hummel. You can get through just fine, I promise"

Kurt hugged his father and whispered to him, so that only Burt would hear "What if I'm not?"

Burt squeezed Kurt tighter and whispered back "Remember, you may be somewhere else but we are all still in the same country, we're all safe, you're safe and you know full well you're always in my heart. I carry my own little Kurt with me"

Kurt smiled a little. "And I carry you" he said back.

Kurt blew a kiss to the waiting members of his family and went to the car.

"Hey" Blaine said softly when Kurt entered the car.

"Hi" Kurt swallowed in reply.

As the car began to drive off, they both turned back to their relatives and waved. Burt was standing with his arm around Carole, both of them waving. Rachel was leaning against Finn, smiling weakly in goodbye. Finn kept a broad smile on his face but his eyes were not lit up like they do when he normally smiled.

Cooper was hugging his mother who was leaning into her oldest son's chest, a hanky at her eyes. Nick and Jeff were stood close together, their hands held tightly together, waving at the departing car.

When they were out of sight, Blaine looked to Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, breathing shallowly and the tears finally falling from his eyes.

"Yeah?" his face was also becoming tear-streaked.

"Need to hold my hand again?" Kurt nodded in reply.

They kept their hands intertwined together until they reached the airport.

* * *

**A/N- In hindsight, this chapter is rather short. But I hope you still liked! :D **

**Also, please come tell me what you think of the story on Tumblr in my ask box, or leave me prompts for stories if you want. Either way, come talk to me, I don't bite, I promise! ;) .com :) xxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N- OMG YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO TELL YOU I WAS GOING ON HOLIDAY. And this maybe the last one for another a week...because I go away again on Wednesday...unless I can get one published on Monday...which I may be able to...but I might not be able too...**

**AH WRITER TURMOIL. **

**Anyway, thanks for all your lovely comments regarding this story! It makes a girl happy :) so I love you for reading. **

**and to whoever asked whether Kurt and Blaine would be getting together soon...wait and see ;)**

**On another note, I am very proud to be British right now. That opening ceremony was AMAZING. **

**Whatevs. I LOVE YOU GUISE. ENJOY. LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU HUGS.**

* * *

The pair had barely said a word to each other the entire flight. It had been three hours of an awkward yet comforting silence to them both. They were thinking about what could happen, who they'd left behind…when they will get home.

Finally, the plane touched down at Salt Lake City Airport. They stood at the baggage claim conveyer, their single suitcases clutched firmly beside them.

"Erm, so now what?" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt glanced at him before pulling out the letter he got from Detective Mandel, instructing them what to do upon their arrival in Utah. He skimmed over the page, reading aloud as he went "It says when you arrive at Salt Lake City, you will be met by Chief Saunders who will take you to your next and final destination"

Blaine sighed, and sat down on his suitcase. "I guess we just wait then"

"Not for very long" Kurt raised his eyebrows and nodded in the direction of a tall, broad shouldered man, aged about fifty, a straw-coloured hat on his head, greying hair, kind brown eyes, a police badge displayed proudly on his denim jacket and a smile on his face. He was followed closely by a teenage girl who looked similar to him although with brunette hair instead.

"I'm guessing you two must be Kurt and Blaine?" the man said, stopping in front of them. They nodded and Blaine got up to introduce himself but the man held up a hand.

"No, no, lemme guess who is who" he studied them for a little while before declaring "You're Kurt and you're Blaine" pointing to the correct man.

"You would be right" Blaine said, smiling a little.

"I'm Hank Saunders; this here is my daughter Rosie"

"Hey" she said, her smile was similar to her father's, warm and comforting.

"So I'm guessing you two are tired, hungry and probably rather worried right now? But don't worry, you will be staying at my house with my family, we will get you comfortable and settled. It will be a home away from home if you will. Now, let me take your bags" he grabbed their suitcases before either of them could protest and was walking away back towards the exit.

"Come on, I know this is overwhelming but it's okay. My dad is good at his job, he isn't gonna let anything happen to you while you are here. Promise" Rosie addressed them wisely; she seemed to be mature beyond her years. She gestured for them to follow her and they did. Both a little more curious than they were before.

* * *

It was an 86 mile drive to Garden City from the airport. Kurt had since fallen asleep on Blaine's shoulder in the back of the Saunders' truck and Blaine hadn't had the heart to move him. He didn't know Kurt that well yet but he could tell this whole ordeal was worrying him greatly. When they finally reached the town, Blaine looked out the window at his surroundings. From what he could see, Garden City was just a regular American town, there were a few houses, and he noticed a school, some shops. It was suburbia. 'Probably a good place to hide from a murderer in Manhattan' he thought to himself. They carried on driving through the town, a little way into the countryside before they reached the house.

Kurt woke with a start when the truck stopped and practically leapt off Blaine. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"You were tired, it's fine" Blaine said smiling. Then he turned to the house and gave a sharp intake of breath. It was so pretty! A large brick house stood in the centre of a courtyard and around it stood various barns and stables. It was a ranch. And a big one at that! There were acres and acres of green fields and there were chickens wandering freely.

"You have a beautiful place Mr Saunders!" Blaine said in awe.

"Why thank you sweetie" a woman's voice came from the doorway of the house. She walked towards them with confident strides, a smile on her face, her brown hair tied back in a bun. "My name is Leanne, I'm Hank's wife, it's lovely to have you here!"

Blaine and Kurt were hurried inside by Leanne and she presented them with food and possibly the largest cup of coffee Blaine had ever seen in his entire life.

"Now, I'm afraid, we only have one guest room. We did have two but someone" – she nodded in Rosie's direction-"decided that she just could not live with a wall separating her room and the spare room and took to it with a hammer"

"Hey! I'm a growing girl, I needed the space!" Rosie said indignantly.

"So unfortunately, one of you is going to have to take the couch in the upstairs lounge room. Is that okay?"

Blaine looked to Kurt. "You take the room; I'm fine with the couch"

Kurt nodded his thanks; he had gone even quieter since they had arrived.

Leanne regarded him with concerned eyes, the kind only a mother has when she knows something is wrong. "Are you okay honey? I know this is difficult but please don't shut us out. We're here to help you" she leant across the table to take Kurt's hand but he pulled back quickly.

"Thank you for your hospitality but all I want to do is get outta here. I have a job back home, friends, and my family! I don't need this right now! I've gone my entire life without visiting Utah or ever needing to and I didn't want to start right now! I would appreciate if you all just left me alone!" Kurt shouted, his voice rising in decibels as he went on. He stormed out of the room, upstairs.

"Let me go after him, I'm sorry!" Blaine said apologetically. Blaine bounded up the stairs and he noticed the only shut door.

Knocking on it lightly, he whispered "Kurt?"

The door opened sharply.

"Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?" Kurt said coldly.

"Why are you being like this? This family have let us into their home to keep us safe; couldn't you show a bit of gratitude?" Blaine said, standing his ground firmly.

"Because Blaine, we are hiding from a fucking killer! How am I expected to feel safe how?" Kurt screeched.

"The police are good at their job, they'll get him. Come on, please don't shut me or them out" Blaine thought about reaching out for Kurt's hand but thought better of it.

"I don't care! I feel trapped here and I've barely been here five minutes! I just want to be alone. No, actually, I just want to be back home in New York and not stuck here, fearing for my life with a stupid preppy guy like you!" The door slammed in Blaine's face again.

Great. The one person Blaine had hoped to make a friend of out of this had turned into a screaming harpy.

* * *

**A/N- my tumblr is www . howmybrainfunctions . tumblr . com just without the spaces. Come talk to me! Hope you enjoyed!:)xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N - I'm back from my holidays! So here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been a while. I hope you guys are still enjoying/reading this :D lemme know what you think! **

**-L xx**

* * *

Blaine was tossing and turning uncomfortably on the couch. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry at Kurt, he was upset that Kurt was thinking this way about the whole ordeal. Surely the guy could lighten up a bit?

Did Kurt really think he was stupid? Or was he reading too much into something a stranger said when he was tired and upset? Probably the second one but Blaine was a worrier. He couldn't help but be worried about Kurt and how he was handling everything, let alone how he was handling it.

In his head, he could hear the voice of his mother telling him when he was 15 and worried about getting though high-school alive telling him 'Everything is better and brighter in the morning sweetheart, just let yourself sleep your worries away"

"I'm trying Mom, I'm trying" he whispered aloud, glancing over at Kurt's closed bedroom door.

* * *

When Blaine awoke, he wasn't aware that he had actually slept but that light had not been streaming into the room when he was last awake, he could smell bacon. His stomach rumbled in want and slowly, he wandered downstairs towards the smell, pulling on his glasses in the process.

Strangely, when he got there, he found Kurt standing over the frying pan, a small smile on his face and the rest of the table had been set up with cutlery, fruit, toast, loads of other breakfast foods.

Blaine pulled a face. "Morning" he said warily, slightly wondering whether he was still asleep and was just having a bizarre dream.

Kurt looked up at Blaine's voice and smiled – a proper smile where his eyes lit up, not one of the weak one's he had been displayed the past few days – "morning, I made breakfast"

"I can see that, where's the coffee?" Blaine asked, yawning as he settled down himself down at the kitchen table. Kurt pushed a red mug towards Blaine, who took it happily.

"So, better mood this morning?" Blaine said quietly, glancing up at Kurt quickly then turning his eyes back to his coffee.

"Bitch Kurt has gone, I promise" Kurt smiled again as the rest of the Saunders family walked in the room, yawning and rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

"I smelt bacon. Morning boys" Hank said sleepily.

"What's all of this?" Leanne asked in wonder, staring at the food on her kitchen table.

"Looks good!" Rosie said, diving in the chair next to Blaine and tucking into a piece of toast.

Kurt took a deep breath in and he addressed the whole kitchen. "I would like to apologise for what I said last night. I was tired, angry and incredibly ungrateful. I cannot thank you enough for taking me into your home while" – he swallowed anxiously-"all of this is going on. I am so sorry for what I said; I didn't mean a word of it and I will not act like that ever again! I don't adjust well to change. Am I forgiven?"

Leanne and Hank both just smiled at him. "Honestly, honey, we have had weirder reactions on the first night than someone shouting at us. We had one man go sleep in the chicken coop once. But never have we had an apology like this! Thank you for breakfast sweetie!" Leanne said warmly, gesturing to the table.

"It's the least I could do" Kurt said.

Rosie mumbled something through a mouthful of food that sounded a bit like "You're forgiven"

Leanne got up and walked over to Kurt. "Now, apologies in this household normally involve a hug so come here" she said with her arms outstretched. Kurt chuckled but obliged and hugged the woman back tightly. "Sorry" he whispered in her ear.

They all carried on eating their breakfast together until Rosie looked at the clock and yelped. "School…gotta go….bye!" she rushed out the door quickly. Hank heaved a heavy sigh and said "Better get down to the station, see you later everyone" he kissed Leanne on the cheek briefly before leaving as well.

"I have to go to see the horses this morning, are you two going to be okay here by yourselves for a few hours?" she said apologetically.

Blaine and Kurt both smiled and murmured 'yes they would be fine'.

Once she had left, Kurt looked to Blaine a bit awkwardly. "I'm sorry for what I said to you too" he whispered. "I don't think you are stupid. In fact, you are one of the most interesting people I have ever met. I only wish it was through better circumstances that we met"

Blaine reached across the table and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're forgiven. Now if I'm one of the most interesting people ever, you can't have met that many interesting people. I'm rather boring. So tell me about you instead" Blaine grabbed his coffee and made his way into the sitting room, gesturing for Kurt to follow him.

They settled on the couch comfortably and Blaine looked pointedly at Kurt until he began to talk.

"So, there's not much to tell really. I'm Kurt. I'm 23. I grew up in Ohio"

"Wait, no way! I'm from Ohio!" Blaine interrupted.

"Really? Where?" Kurt said excitedly.

"Westerville"

"I'm from Lima. We grew up two hours away from each other. Whoa spooky" Kurt said, pulling a face. He thought for a moment. Then his eyes widened.

"You went to Dalton Academy didn't you?" Blaine nodded his reply with a small expression of being puzzled.

"I went to William McKinley. You were in their Glee Club? The Warblers?" – Again, Blaine nodded-"I was in the New Directions. We competed at Sectionals together, we drew but we beat you at Regionals. I knew I recognised you! You were the completely gorgeous and hot lead singer!"

Kurt blushed a little when he realised what he had said. "I mean, um…"

"My high school self appreciates your compliment" Blaine winked. "I remember you guys though, you were amazing! And don't think I forgot you. You were rather hot as well"

Kurt smiled before his expression darkened as he remembered the time he nearly transferred to Dalton. "You know I almost moved to Dalton that year?" he said quietly.

"Really? Why?" Blaine noted the sadness in Kurt's voice.

"A homophobic Neanderthal was giving me some trouble. You know, locker shoves, cruel taunts, the occasional death threat. Until one day, I decided to stand up to him. And he kissed me" Kurt took a deep breath in. "My father and step-mother were willing to give up their honeymoon money so I could transfer but I refused. Although, your zero-tolerance policy was rather tempting, I must say. But in the end it was okay, sort of. Karofsky moved schools, got outed, tried to kill himself but he was found in time. He's actually a fairly good friend of mine now. I believe he is still in Ohio, last I heard he was dating a Dalton graduate, Sebastian?" Kurt wondered for a moment but then was met with the noise of Blaine spluttering as he spat out his coffee.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just I kinda know Sebastian. He, er, he nearly blinded me in my junior year" Blaine said, looking down at his pyjama pants with interest trying to rub some of the coffee off them.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "He seemed nice when I met him last year!"

"Yeah sure, he's nice now. High School not so much, He wanted to date me. I didn't want to date him. He got angry. Put some rock salt in a drink, threw it at me, you get the picture. My eye is fine now though!" Blaine reassured Kurt, who was looking at Blaine's eye with concern.

"He felt guilty I think for a while, he changed. Eh, I'm glad he's found someone" Blaine shrugged at his last sentence. Then he looked back to Kurt. "So we could have been classmates huh? I'd have been your friend. I'll be your friend now in fact"

"Why thank you" Kurt chuckled. "So to complete the Kurt Hummel life story, I left Ohio with my best friend Rachel, who also is going to be my future sister-in-law if my step-brother ever gets his act together and proposes, shacked up in New York, she went to NYADA, I auditioned but didn't get in so I pursued fashion instead. Got a job at a fashion designers office and she liked some of my designs so she let me produce some outfits which seem to be selling pretty okay. I do love Broadway still though, if Rachel's shows ever need extras or costume designer's last minute, I step in. That's about it really." Kurt finished off his story before looking expectantly at Blaine.

Blaine leant back onto the arm of the couch thoughtfully, chewing his lip. "Rachel's shows? Are you talking about Rachel Berry? She's in Wicked at the moment right?"

Kurt nodded eagerly. "You like Broadway?" his eyes lighting up.

"Big fan. Wicked was the first Broadway show I'd seen since I moved to New York and she was fabulous! You know, I thought I'd recognised her when she was saying goodbye to you!"

"She is pretty fabulous. We used to hate each other but I cannot imagine my life without her anymore" Kurt said wistfully, remembering his best friend back in New York.

"Anyway, come on tell me about you!" Kurt said, shaking off the sad feelings.

"Well, I'm Blaine. I'm 22. I can play the guitar and piano, I grew up in Westerville. I moved to New York to attempt to get a recording deal. My brother is the actor Cooper Anderson"- he raised his eyebrows a little here so Kurt interrupted.

"Bad blood?" he asked.

"No, we get along, and I'm proud of him, I am. He was just never very supportive of me and my career. He was certainly my father's favourite son. Recently, he's gotten better though. I'm just sick of people expecting me to be like him. I'm not him, you know. He's good-looking, wears tight leather jackets and jeans, could get anyone he wants. I'm a dork, I wear bowties"

Kurt studied him for a moment. "That's the first time you've mentioned your father. He wasn't there to say goodbye either. What's the story there?"

Blaine stiffened a little and moved his hand to the back of his neck to rub it gently. "He wasn't so happy when I came out. He avoided me and the rare times he did talk to me it was only in hate. One day, he went out and got drunk. I was asleep when I heard my door open. Then he…he stumbled into my room, shouting 'fag', 'worthless', other words at me and he hit me. Repeatedly. My mom stormed in, threw him away from me. The next morning, she packed herself, Cooper and me a suitcase and we left. I haven't seen him since. My mom said she loved him but she loved me more. She's my hero. When I got beat up at school after a Sadie Hawkins dance, she moved me to Dalton, she made me get out of bed in the morning when life seemed dark. She's amazing" Blaine said wistfully, dawning on him just how much he missed his mother.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand briefly. "She sounds it. I should have taken the time to speak to her back in New York" His hand lingered in Blaine's for a little longer than required but he withdrew it nonetheless.

"Anyway, to cut a long story short, my mom told me to pursue my dreams so I moved to New York. At the moment, I'm just working as a waiter but things seem to be picking up. I play at the restaurant twice a week and a few days ago, a music producer happened to be listening and he gave me his card. I was meant to be meeting with him today actually but obviously, things change" Blaine shrugged again. Then he looked down at his watch. "I better get showered and dressed. See you in a bit!" Blaine got up to leave but he stopped at the doorway and turned back to Kurt. "I'm glad we had this chat Kurt. Can we be classed as friends now do you think?" Blaine said, smiling, titling his head coyly.

"I think so" Kurt smiled in return. Blaine grinned and walked out the door.

Kurt was glad he and Blaine were friends now. Kurt was also pretty sure he was falling in love with Blaine.

* * *

**A/N- Leave me reviews my darlings! Will love you forever! Not sure when next chapter of this will be up...probably Monday? Maybe Saturday? Depends when I get time! However, I shall (very likely) be posting a oneshot today or tomorrow which I hope you will check out. And for anyone reading An Angel Without Wings, that will be updated very soon! Love L xo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**A/N - I literally have no idea where this chapter came from. But you know. **

**I'm not sure when this story will be finished, I think it will be about 10 chapters overall? Maybe 9. Depends what my brain is thinking when I start writing. **

**But thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

It had been three days since Kurt and Blaine had reconciled.

And now, they were bored,

Rules of being in this programme meant that Hank and Leanne had to know where they were at all times, they had no access to the internet, a phone. All they could do was stay in the house unless they had permission to leave.

The first day, Kurt baked cookies for the family while they were all out but by the time, they had gotten home, Kurt and Blaine had eaten all of them between the two of them while they were watching movies.

The second day, the pair had played card games all day. Blaine discovered Kurt was a sore loser and Kurt discovered Blaine was the flirtiest human being ever – there had been plenty of unnecessary hand touches when passing cards between one another

The third day, they were bored out of their minds. They had explored the house to within an inch of its mind. They had played with the Saunders' family dogs and now Blaine wanted to go outside. He was sat a window seat, staring out the window longingly. Kurt was reading a book, his legs curled underneath him. "Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked after a while. The staring rather intently out of the window was creeping him out now.

"I wanna go outside so bad!" Blaine rushed as he spoke. "Look it's sunny, we are on a ranch, I just want some fresh air"

"You know we can't unless we ask them first" Kurt shrugged, turning back to his book. Five minutes later when he looked up again, Blaine had gone. 'This can only mean bad things' Kurt wondered to himself. The man was like an excitable puppy inside, God knows what he will be like outside.

Kurt decided to let Blaine stay wherever he was and became engrossed in his book again when he felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him excitedly. "THEY SAID WE CAN GO OUT FOR AN HOUR AS LONG AS WE DON'T LEAVE THE RANCH!" Blaine screeched happily.

"Well I would come with you but please stop destroying all my brain cells by shaking me. Get off!" Kurt said, playfully slapping Blaine's hands off his shoulders.

"Come on" Blaine whined at Kurt as he stood up.

"Go ahead without me, I will catch you up" Kurt said, pushing Blaine in the direction of the door.

Two minutes later, Kurt headed outside to find Blaine holding a chicken in his arms and stroking it gently.

"Blaine. Why do you have a chicken in your arms exactly?" Kurt asked.

"He's cute!" Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt rolled his eyes and asked "How did you catch him anyway?" walking towards Blaine and gently stroking the back of his fingers of the chicken's feathery body. There was something oddly comforting about the animal.

"He was near my feet so I grabbed him. He settled pretty easily though, most chickens put up a fight" Blaine said airily, continuing to pet the chicken in his arms. In the corner of Kurt's eye he noticed a gravel path leading off towards the fields of the ranch.

"Blaine, leave the chicken and come for a walk with me" Kurt said, gesturing towards the path. Blaine reluctantly put the chicken down but followed Kurt all the same.

The path continued past the fields for a while. The first field contained three horses – one of which Kurt stopped to pat when the horse nuzzled his shoulder as he walked past it. "And you told me off for stroking a chicken" Blaine said, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

"The horse is cuter" Kurt reasoned. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they continued walking for a while. The path came to the edge of some woodland and Blaine bent down to pick some wild daises from the floor, handing them to Kurt with a flourished bow.

"Why thank you kind sir" Kurt chuckled, accepting the flowers with a smile.

"Kurt! Look over there!" Blaine suddenly shouted and he ran off. Kurt looked up and saw a large lake – sparkling and blue in the sunlight. It also had a sturdy tree to the edge of it of which was hanging a rope.

Blaine was on the edge of the lake, looking eagerly at Kurt. "Do you want to jump in the lake Blaine?" Kurt teased.

"I really do" Blaine replied.

"Go for it then" Kurt said. Blaine stepped towards the tree and with a single glance backwards in Kurt's direction; he peeled off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor. Kurt eye's widened slightly. He had always been able to tell Blaine was toned, his arms gave that much away but Kurt was not prepared for the chest that was in front of him right now.

Blaine was tanned and there was a light dusting of hair on his chest. His muscles were flexed as he climbed up the tree to reach the rope swing. 'Stop staring!' Kurt's inner monologue told him but his eyes would not be averted. Blaine had reached the rope and was happily building momentum using his hips. Kurt's brain was thinking of much more interesting ways for Blaine to be using his hips but he tried to shake off the feelings.

Blaine dropped into the water with a large splash and then a shout of "Shit that was cold!" Kurt settled himself down on the edge of the water and laughed as Blaine began to shiver.

"Think its funny do you Kurt?" Blaine said, treading water in the lake to stay afloat.

"You jumped in a lake. In October. Of course it's going to be cold!" Kurt chuckled. Blaine grinned evilly and casually flicked an arm towards Kurt, splattering him with cold water.

Kurt shrieked. "Blaine!"

"Come and swim with me Kurt" Blaine said, sweetly.

"No!" Kurt protested but he could already feel his reservations slipping away as Blaine put on the puppy-dog eyes.

"Pleaseeeeeeee!" Blaine whined. "Either you get in here and swim or I come and drag you in here myself"

Kurt reluctantly stood up and pulled a face at Blaine. "Is it really that cold?"

"It's not too bad, I'm kind of used to it now" Blaine said, leaning back and floating on the surface of the water. Kurt shrugged – it wasn't every day a highly attractive man was actually asking him to go swimming in a actually really pretty lake.

"You can't laugh though" Kurt said, lifting his shirt over his head. Blaine frowned and stood back on his feet to give Kurt a look. "Why would I laugh?"

"Because you look like that" Kurt said, gesturing to Blaine's arms "and I look like this" It wasn't that Kurt wasn't muscly, he did have some definition in his arms but he was a lot paler compared to Blaine. Kurt couldn't see it though, he always had had low self-esteem.

"You look gorgeous" Blaine said with a flirty smile. Kurt smiled a little before he stepped his foot in the water. "Ah! Blaine, you said it wasn't that cold!"

"It's not! You just have to actually jump in first!" Blaine reasoned, pointing to the rope.

"I'm not doing that!"

"I'll catch you. Seriously, try it Kurt, it's fun!"

Kurt, again, figured why not? He began to climb the tree in his bare feet which was not as painful as he thought it would be until he got the branch that held the rope, grabbing hold of it, he swung for a while until he could no longer see Blaine beneath him and then he let go.

Kurt was suddenly hit with a blast of icy cold water and his entire body was submerged. Even though, he was now freezing and his hair was ruined, he was actually enjoying himself. Gasping for breath, he pulled his head out of the water and was greeted with a smiling Blaine.

"You said you would catch me" Kurt said, winking at Blaine whilst shivering with the cold.

"You didn't need me to catch you, you were flying and falling perfectly fine by yourself" Blaine replied, swimming towards him. They stayed like that for a while, swimming together, playfully splashing one another. Kurt had begun to shiver rather violently now and was on the verge of getting out when he felt a pair of strong arms around his stomach.

"Blaine, that kind of stops me being able to get out"

"Exactly" Blaine said, locking his hands so it was harder for Kurt to wriggle out of his grip. Not that he really wanted to.

"I'm cold, come on let me go" Kurt said, laughing a little.

"Exactly, I'm warming you up" Blaine replied. He leaned forward a bit, so his front was pressed against Kurt's back.

"Well as much as I appreciate it, maybe you should let me go" Kurt giggled as he turned round so his front was now facing Blaine, Kurt placed on his hands on the side of Blaine's waist. Their faces were now in very close proximity. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his cheeks.

"Hello" Blaine whispered.

"Hello yourself" Kurt said back. He could do it, if he leaned forward just a little, he could kiss Blaine. Blaine was thinking the exact same thing. 'You barely know the guy and this is not an ideal situation to find a boyfriend Kurt' the devil on his left shoulder was telling him. However, the angel was telling him 'He hugged you first, he must like you'

But Blaine let go of Kurt and dived back under the water, saying "Go warm up then land dweller"

Kurt got out and pulled his shirt back on. 'What the heck just happened?' he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N- I wanna go swimming with Kurt and Blaine now. Instead, I'm gonna go look for a job. Wish me luck! Leave reviews my lovelies! Love L xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**A/N- This is so short! I'm really sorry! But it's necessary for the next chapters which will be longer I promise. Thanks for reading!xxx**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the swimming incident. Neither of them had mentioned it nor had it happened again. However, they were both incredibly sure they liked each other. Possibly even loved.

As they had been there a month now, they were both entitled to one phone call to whoever they wanted.

_Blaine's call_

"Hello?" Blaine's mother answered the phone, she sounded tired.

"Mom?"

"Blainey!" she screeched happily. "Baby, are you okay? I'm missing you so much, have you been eating enough?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm missing you too. Mom, this is me, of course I'm eating enough. Are you okay?"

"Just getting on with life, what have you been doing then?"

"Not much, we are at a ranch somewhere, so I've been out with the animals a couple of times and I have watched an awful lot of TV, how's Cooper?"

"He's fine, he got a part in a TV show actually, and he wanted me to tell you if you called"

"Is he not there?" Blaine said frowning. Cooper knew the date that Blaine was allowed to call home and he promised he would be there.

"He had to work, this TV part, it was pretty big, he did say sorry"

"Oh" Blaine replied in a small voice.

"Anyway, tell me about the family you are with, are they nice?"

"They are lovely people, really nice, you'd like them"

"And how is Kurt?"

Blaine stalled for a second. "He's…he's great"

"What aren't you telling me?" she said straight away. Damn the mothering instinct to know when their child is thinking.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, we almost kissed and I think I like him" Blaine gushed, finally glad he could tell someone.

"If you like him then go for it Blaine, but it could be just because he is there though you know? You are both going through the same thing, feeling lonely"

"But it's different with him. It just feels different"

"Go for it then"

They talked for a little while longer before Blaine was told by Hank that he had to go.

"Okay, Mom, my time's up, but I love you so much!"

"I love you too baby!" he could hear his mother tearing up.

* * *

Kurt considered ringing just his father but he wanted to talk to Rachel and Finn as well, but knowing how bad his dad was with technology he called Rachel.

"Hello?" she sounded rather chipper.

"Rach!"

"KURT! HEY! HOW ARE YOU? FINN, IT'S YOUR BROTHER!" she shouted.

"I'm fine, but can you do that thing with the phone where it can be on more than one conversation at once and ring my dad too?"

"We haven't spoken in a month and that's the first thing you say?" she asked.

"Just do it, we can talk properly when you are all here!"

Two minutes later and Burt picked up the phone.

"KURT!" came the various screams from his family.

"Hey guys!" he said, settling down on the couch. "How are you all?"

"We're all fine" Burt answered. "More importantly, how are you?"

"I'm fine; honestly, I'm a lot better than when I left New York. I've cheered up" Kurt answered, with a sad smile thinking back to how miserable he had been.

"I'm glad to hear it sweetie, have you been eating okay?" Carole added. What was it with moms wanting to make sure you had eaten enough?

"I've been eating fine Carole, I'm missing your cooking though" Kurt said wistfully, thinking of Carole's Sunday dinners.

"Has anything interesting happened while I've been away then?"

"Not really, Mercedes came to New York only to find you gone but she sends her love" Rachel said.

They talked for a while about trivial stuff, nothing in particular. Kurt said bye after about an hour of talking and he began to wonder when he would get home. He missed them. He only hoped the police could do their job properly and catch Ryan as soon as possible.

* * *

Back in New York, Rachel wasn't aware of the tiny red device on the underside of her phone receiver and she certainly wasn't aware that it was currently flashing.

To a laptop somewhere in the depths of the New York backstreets, the flashing light was the same. Ryan Davidson tapped a few keys on the computer and there it was

'Garden City, Utah'

So he finally knew where those guys who had seen him where. He could finally get rid of them for good. Smiling to himself, he called up a friend of his. "Jack? We've got them"

The call tracer had been placed there two days ago when Rachel was out by Jack, an incredibly wanted person by the police for thieving and breaking-and-entering. Ryan knew the monthly phone call was soon and he had been right. Now, he knew precisely where they were.

* * *

**A/N - cliffhanger. hehe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N- you guys better love me for this. I'm on holiday right now and I left five adorable little kittens to come finish writing this! ;)**

**I'm kidding, I love writing this story. But still, you guys should love me. ;)**

**And if you thought last cliffhanger was bad, wait for this one, mwhhaha :) **

**As always, review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading my darlings!**

**Also, I've just seen the S4 Promo shots. All the awards for best looking couple go to Klaine. **

**Whatever. Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the phone calls. Ryan hadn't yet gotten to Garden City. The police had almost found where he was hiding so he had to lay low for a while. But he had a window of opportunity in four days. He could get out of New York and get to Utah.

* * *

"Blaine, Kurt, we need to talk to you!" Hank called from downstairs.

A couple of minutes later, they were both settled downstairs at the kitchen table. "We've been thinking and we have decided you can go out tonight. Like into the town, as in you guys don't have to stay here tonight. We feel you've been trapped here long enough, go have fun"

"Really?" Kurt said excitedly. He had grown fond of the ranch but god, did he want to go out.

"Yes, go have fun; we will be out for dinner as well so we can keep an eye on you. But you know, go exploring, and just be back here by midnight and no using the internet or calling people while you are there. It causes a whole load of problems for the police force and stuff. Promise us that?"

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded eagerly. Hank gave them both a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

"So what are you gonna do with your night of freedom?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at the table for a while, thinking and then he replied with "Come for dinner with me"

"What?" Kurt asked, double-checking that his ears haven't failed him and Blaine did actually just ask him to go to dinner.

"Come for dinner with me. It'll be fun. Then again, you're probably sick of me being cooped here for weeks, I can always leave you alone for the night" Blaine said quickly.

"No, no, it will be fun. Sure, I'll come to dinner with you" Kurt smiled.

"About 7?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Cool, I'm gonna go for a run, see you later" Blaine headed upstairs to change. When he was alone, he did a secret celebratory dance to himself.

* * *

"Kurt, you ready?" Blaine said, knocking on the door of Kurt's room. "One second" came the muffled reply. Blaine moved away from the door and went to review himself in the mirror. He had left his hair ungelled after Kurt had told him a couple of weeks ago that it looked better when it wasn't 'under all that cement'. He had red jeans on and a black-and-white striped polo, with a grey blazer over the top.

"Ready" Kurt said, making Blaine jump. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Kurt laughed as Blaine turned round to face him. Both of them stared at the other for a moment. However, it was one of those moments where time stops. They both raked their eyes over each other and concluded that yes they were very much falling in love.

"Um, shall we go?" Blaine said, sweetly, offering Kurt his arm.

* * *

"Okay, okay, most embarrassing story from your high school years?" Blaine said chuckling.

They had been having a really nice night; Blaine had picked a small Italian restaurant that seemed to be the heart and soul of the small town. They had been laughing, eating and just really enjoying the company of one another.

"You can't judge me though"

"As if I would" Blaine said mockingly.

"I used to have a crush on my step-brother" Kurt said, looking down at the table. Blaine, however, had chosen that moment to take a sip of his drink and ended up spluttering it all down himself.

"I, err, am not sure what to say to that" Blaine laughed.

"Hey! It was at a low-point in my life and he was there!" Kurt protested but he was giggling all the same.

"Like I said, I don't judge!"

"This has been really great tonight Blaine, thank you"

"I've had a great night too Kurt" Blaine smiled and tentatively outstretched his palm on the table, waiting for Kurt to take his hand.

Which he did.

"Blaine I need to ask you something"

"Shoot" he replied, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Is this a date?" Kurt looked up straight into those beautiful hazel eyes of Blaine's.

"Do you want it to be?" Blaine never once took his eyes away from Kurt's.

"I think I do"

"Then it is"

They smiled at each other, their hands never once loosening for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Back at the house, they sat on the upstairs sofa for a while, talking, Kurt's legs were curled up in Blaine's lap and he was absent-mindedly stroking Kurt's thigh.

"It's getting late, I should probably turn in" Kurt said reluctantly. He shifted his legs out of Blaine's grasp and held out his arms for Blaine to hug him which he did so willingly. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek briefly before Kurt moved back to his room.

Blaine leant his head back on the couch, a smile on his face. He felt like he was literally on cloud 9. Kurt was different from other guys he had dated, it seemed real with him.

Suddenly Kurt's bedroom door opened the scarf he had been wearing gone and the top button on his shirt undone, and he crossed the few strides back to where Blaine was sitting and pulled Blaine up by the hand.

"I couldn't go all night without knowing what this would feel like" Kurt said, before crushing his lips against Blaine's.

Staggering back in blissful surprise, Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in closer, kissing him back just as passionately.

Stumbling yet their lips never parting Blaine sat back down on the couch, pulling Kurt into his lap, Blaine brought one hand up to cup Kurt's cheek as his lips moved down the chimney of Kurt's neck. After a while and many more kisses, oxygen became a necessity and they pulled back. Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's and whispered "I've wanted to do that for a while"

"Me too" Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's nose, because it was okay for him to do that now.

Blaine sighed. "Now what?" he shifted so his back was now pressing against the couch, Kurt had an arm around his neck and was still sat in Blaine's lap. Kurt's fingers played with the loose curls at the back of Blaine's head. "hmm" Kurt murmured, "What do you mean now what?"

"This isn't the exactly the ideal place to start a relationship huh?" Blaine said.

"Not really. But my feelings are true. I really like you Blaine"

"I really like you too Kurt. From pretty much the first moment I laid eyes on you. Then things got a little messed up but my feelings never changed"

"Even when I was an asshole?" Kurt chuckled.

"Even when you were an asshole" Blaine laughed, lifting his chin to peck Kurt on the lips again.

"But I know what you mean" Kurt said. "I say we keep this little thing going here, but with a few more kisses and we wait until we get back to New York, where we can go out on a proper date and see if this goes anywhere" Kurt said, contemplating out loud.

"I'm pretty sure it will go somewhere" Blaine said, smiling before leaning forward to kiss Kurt again.

"Okay, this time I really do have to go to bed" Kurt said, pulling back reluctantly, glancing at the clock behind Blaine's head. It was getting close to 1 in the morning now. Blaine was about to reach in once more to say goodnight but Kurt stopped him.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked hopefully.

Blaine stared at him, puzzled. "Didn't we just agree we were going to wait?"

Kurt hit him lightly on the forearm. "Not to do…that" he stuttered out. "Just to, you know, cuddle" he said, feeling a little foolish.

"Sounds good to me, lemme just get changed" Blaine said, eagerly.

Five minutes later, Kurt was sat cross legged on his bed, flicking through a book without really taking anything in. Blaine knocked on the door and stuck his head round. "Hey" he said quietly, shuffling into the room, a little awkwardly. They had seen each other in pyjamas before but it was different this time. Blaine had his thick-rimmed black glasses on instead of his contacts, a tight t-shirt and some old stripy pants that used to belong to his brother.

Kurt shut his book and smiled encouragingly at Blaine. As much as he wanted this to happen, he didn't think it would be this awkward. But isn't that the same with any new relationship? The awkwardness? Kurt had to bite back a smile – was this the start of a relationship? He hoped so.

Kurt wiggled underneath the cover and shuffled over to give Blaine room to get in as well. Feeling strong arms wrap around his waist, Kurt reached out one arm to switch off the lamp on the table next to him. Almost immediately, Blaine intertwined Kurt's hands with his own, resting them on Kurt's stomach. They both smiled to themselves, at how good, how familiar this felt already.

"This is nice" Blaine whispered, dropping a light kiss to the back of Kurt's neck.

They stayed like that for the entire night.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, Ryan Davidson was sleeping rough under a dirty dripping stairway somewhere in the backstreets of New York. He was cold, hungry and pretty fucking frustrated that he couldn't yet leave to find those two guys. The ones who knew his face and could get him sent down for life. He had to wait for a phone call from Jack, his right hand man, so he knew if he could get outta New York without being caught.

A rat ran over his foot and he gave it a sharp kick, before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at the phone, that was inside his jacket pocket and smiled to himself.

"_I'll be there in 10. We can get out of here and be in Utah in three days. Get ready. Jack"_

Ryan gathered up his belongings before pulling a brick out of the wall behind him.

Inside the crack in the wall, lay a single titanium gun.

* * *

**A/N- Feel free to hate me. It's okay. **

**Not sure when next chapter will be up, I go back to school soon (nooooo) and I may not have as much time to write as I would like. But it will be within two weeks I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N- okay, please don't kill me after this chapter. I'm sorry. Just know I believe in happy endings.**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. It really does mean the world. Especially after I got a rather nasty one on one of my other stories but to the people who are nice and thank you so much. Yeaaah. **

**Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"Morning honey" Leanne said, smiling at Blaine as she walked into the kitchen where he was sat eating toast.

"Morning, need a hand with those?" he said, gesturing to the large stack of posters in her hand.

"Please" she said gratefully, passing them over to him before leaving the room again. Picking one of the posters up, he read aloud to himself 'Garden City Annual Festival'.

"You and Kurt should come, it's fun" Leanne said, as she came back with another large stack of posters.

"Are we allowed in the town?" he replied, frowning.

"It's one day. I think I can persuade Hank to let you guys out once" she said, patting him on the shoulder.

"What is it anyway?"

"Well, basically the entire town gets together, music is played, there are stalls, carnival games, you know" she gestured with her hands.

"We'll be there" A voice from the doorway came. Kurt was stood there, smiling. "Morning guys" he said, leaning down to give Blaine a quick peck on the lips.

Two days ago, Blaine had kissed Kurt in front of the rest of the family, before freezing and blushing red with embarrassment. But the family hadn't batted an eyelid and Rosie actually shrieked "Finally!"

"You want to go?" Blaine asked, pointing towards the poster and shifting in his seat slightly as Kurt perched on his knee.

"Yeah, it will be fun. Plus, it's been ages since we've left this ranch! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh I hate that sentence" Blaine said, shuddering and putting an arm round Kurt's waist to hug him closer.

"It's only a saying. Nothing will happen, I promise"

* * *

Next day, the Saunders family, Kurt and Blaine all clambered into the large Range Rover car and drove the few miles to the town.

The large field in the middle of the town was covered in marquees, tents and it was a bustle of people.

Kurt and Blaine had presumed that they would have to stay with the family all day, considering they weren't really meant to be there and they were meant to have police protection at all time. So they were surprised when Hank said "Okay, two hours to yourselves then you do have to stay with us for the rest of the day. If anyone asks who you are, tell them you are my nephew and his boyfriend. Kurt, you pretend to be my nephew okay?" The two of them nodded. With a wave, the Saunders family disappeared into the crowd.

"So if we are meant to be boyfriends, we have to keep up appearances huh?" Blaine said, smiling flirtily at Kurt, holding out his hand.

"Of course" Kurt winked, taking Blaine's hand in his.

They walked around for a while until Blaine suddenly got excited and ran ahead a bit, leaving Kurt behind him.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt called after him exasperating, pushing past a toddler and her mother murmuring "I'm sorry"

He caught up with Blaine a minute later who was practically hopping from foot-to-foot by a Hook a Duck stand. "Really Blaine? Really?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? They're fun!" Blaine said, handing one of the rods to Kurt.

"You are five years old my dear" Kurt said, shaking his head but smiling. Blaine bowed jokingly and started to play the game. His short stature wasn't really helping him to reach over to the pool. As always carnival games were rigged slightly, the pool was a little bit too far away from the edge making it more difficult.

Despite himself, Blaine did, however, manage to catch one as did Kurt. The teenager behind the stall grunted and made his way over to them. Turning each plastic duck over he pointed at Blaine and said "You get a prize" Blaine noted the sign which said if the duck had a blue sticker, a prize could be won.

Taking a step back, Blaine smiled as he saw the exact prize he wanted. "That one" he said, pointing at it.

The teenager smiled slightly, seeing Blaine's ulterior motive with the prize. Handing over, a small white teddy bear, holding a red heart, he whispered to Blaine "You guys make a cute couple"

Blaine smiled to himself and turned back round to Kurt, giving him the bear. "Aw, Blaine" Kurt said, cuddling it to his chest. "He's adorable!" Kurt looked around quickly and the only people paying attention to them was the teenager behind the stall so he leaned forward quickly and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"You're adorable too" Kurt breathed in Blaine's ear.

* * *

"Is that them?" the man said in a low voice, watching the pair from about 10 metres away behind a candyfloss stall.

Ryan Davidson nodded briefly. He never took his eyes off the two guys who were now walking in the opposite direction hand in hand.

"When are we gonna get 'em?" Jack asked eagerly.

"When I say so" Ryan said coldly. He reached his hand into his jean pocket and smiled an evil grimace when he felt the cold metal there.

* * *

Settling down on a bench, with a bag of popcorn between them, Kurt and Blaine were people watching, playing the 'Background' game in which you look at a person and guess what their background is.

"Okay, so that woman there is originally from Texas but at college she met a guy, fell in love and moved here to raise a family" Blaine said, pointing at a middle-aged woman, smiling lovingly at a little boy.

"What would you think if you looked at me for the first time playing this game?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hand and playing with his fingers gently.

"I thought you were the most beautiful guy I had ever laid eyes on"

"That's not part of the game" Kurt said chuckling, trying to hide how touched he was by the compliment.

"Maybe not, but it's the truth. I still think that" Blaine said, smiling. Kurt turned to face Blaine and he looked – really looked- at Blaine's face. The little bit of scruff he had growing as he hadn't shaved in a few days, his smile that was perfect in every way possible, how pretty his eyes really were. But the most scary and exciting thing was that every time Kurt looked at Blaine, he could see him spending the rest of his life with the man directly in front of him.

"Blaine, I lo-"

"KURT, BLAINE!" Rosie's voice came from somewhere. The pair tore their eyes away from each other to see the girl running towards them.

"There you are! Come on, one of the bands is gonna start playing and I want a dance with both of you" she said, smiling happily. They both took one last look at each other and followed her.

* * *

Blaine laughed as he twirled Rosie around just as the song finished as Kurt watched from a couple of feet away, smiling.

Until he noticed a man in a grey hoody watching him from afar. He couldn't see the man's face but he didn't like the feeling he was getting. Blaine had noticed Kurt stiffen and he stopped dancing for a second to grab Kurt's arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"That man over there. He's kinda creeping me out" Kurt looked back and the man had gone.

"Shit, where is he?" Kurt said urgently. Blaine saw him first. He was moving towards them fast, his hand on his pocket. Blaine caught a glimpse of his face and his heart stopped. Keeping a tight grip on Kurt's arm, he ran away melting into the crowds, pulling Kurt behind him.

"Rosie, get your dad" he shouted before him and Kurt disappeared.

"Blaine, Blaine, who is it?"

"It's him, Kurt, It's him. He's found us. He thought he could get us while we were in a crowd, he could get away quicker. Keep running!"

Their hands found each other's and they ran until they were on the outskirts of the crowd…where they were met with an evil grin from another guy. "Turn around boys, it may just be the last thing you do"

Jack grabbed them roughly by the shoulders and turned them around to face Ryan.

Blaine struggled against Jack's grip but he was strong. Kurt had frozen with fright; his breathing was ragged and sharp.

"Let us go" Blaine pleaded, but he knew it was feeble.

"You two are the only people who can connect me to anything. So no" Ryan said, pulling the gun out of his pocket.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly and shut his eyes bracing himself. Kurt did the same. 'Rosie if you heard what I said now would be a great time to turn up' Blaine internally chanted.

Ryan's hand was still on the trigger, he had done this before. He raised the gun and was squeezing the trigger before it was knocked to the ground and he yelled in pain.

Rosie had turned up with her father and a few other incredibly big men. Running on adrenalin, Rosie had kicked the gun out of Ryan's hand and Hank pushed him down by the shoulders.

Seeing the police, Jack had scarpered allowing Kurt and Blaine to go free.

Ryan was strong though. He punched Hank square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. The other men tried to tackle him but they too were knocked down. Ryan grabbed his gun. Seeing the fight, other members of the crowd had ran over to help and Hank had pulled himself up, blood pouring from his nose. Blaine surged forward to try and tackle Ryan to the floor, but he couldn't. He knew he had to get the gun out Ryan's hand. Kurt had also run forward to help.

"Kurt, the gun" Blaine shouted. Kurt nodded. They both grabbed Ryan's hand and attempted to pull the gun out of his hands. Ryan was trying to fend off Hank and Rosie as well and he wasn't as strong as he could be. The gun was beginning to slip. Blaine almost let out a cry of joy.

Until Ryan found a surge of strength from somewhere. He hooked his finger round the trigger of the gun.

A shot rang out and silence fell across the entire town.

Ryan was pushed to the ground by Hank and another police officer.

Then all anyone could hear was the tiny gasp escaping a man's lips as he looked down his torso.

Finally, there was a blood-curdling scream, one of horror and love at the same time.

"KURT NO!" Blaine screamed as Kurt's limp figure fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N- Please tell me you guys still love me and don't want to hurt me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N- For the people that said they hated me, please love me again! hehe :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites and omg you guys are so awesome. Anyway, this is the last chapter! There will be an epilogue shortly! But I have since started school, and will not be able to write as much as I would like :( **

**Leave a review my darlings!x**

* * *

Blaine dropped on his knees to the ground, not even realising that tears were falling hot down his cheeks. "Kurt, Kurt, talk to me, talk to me" he pleaded.

Moving Kurt's head gently so it was in his lap, he stroked Kurt's hair urgently. "Are you alright?" Blaine looked down; Kurt's white shirt had a red stain spreading rapidly. The wound was on the left side of his stomach and it looked pretty nasty.

"It hurts Blaine" Kurt's voice was quiet, and his breathing was more apparent, as if every breath was using up a huge amount of energy. Kurt's eyes flickered upwards, not wanting to look downward, staring at Blaine as if he were the only person there.

"I know it does, I know, someone call an ambulance"

"I've already done it" Rosie sniffed, watching them from a few feet away, tears streaking her cheeks.

"You can't leave me now Kurt, please, hold on, please" Blaine said, one hand was fisting in Kurt's hair and the other was stroking Kurt's cheek, wiping away the few single tears there.

"I'm trying Blaine. Did they get him?" Kurt said, struggling to speak, his chest falling and rising quickly.

Blaine glanced upwards to where Ryan was being held by two police officers, handcuffed and looking rather pissed off. Not because he had practically murdered someone, but because he had been caught.

"They got him. He's not gonna hurt anyone else" Blaine said, trying to smile but watching Kurt in pain was killing him too.

Kurt shifted and cried out in pain, his hands flying to the wound and pressing down hard on it. Pressure was meant to be put on the wound. He remembered that vaguely from first aid training. Blaine saw what he was doing and reached his hand down and linked it with Kurt's and pressed down. Kurt winced.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Blaine murmured.

"Blaine, I was trying to tell you something earlier" Kurt said, quietly.

"Don't say it. Tell me later. You're gonna be fine okay, fine!" Blaine almost shouted, trying to convince himself as well as Kurt.

"I might not be. Blaine, I'm struggling to even see you right now, everything is flashing black so let me say this"

"Hold on Kurt, please, for me, do it for me" Blaine pleaded.

"I was trying to tell …you…that I" Kurt was clearly fighting consciousness and he swallowed.

"That I love you Blaine. I do" he breathed out finally. Blaine's face crumpled with more tears and replied "I love you too Kurt. You're gonna be fine. We have to go on that date remember?" Blaine sighed and leant downwards to kiss Kurt's forehead.

Blaine could hear sirens from somewhere. "You're gonna be fine Kurt okay?" he looked back to Kurt and his eyes were shut. "Kurt, no, wake up!"

The next hour was a blur. Paramedics ran over and bundled Kurt into an ambulance. Blaine vaguely remembered Rosie's arms around his waist and someone else telling him "Don't worry son". Probably Hank.

All he could think about was the fact that the man he loved was somewhere in hospital, possibly dying and he wasn't there.

"Can someone take me to the hospital?" Blaine sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"I'll take him" Leanne stepped forward; her own eyes were slightly red and puffy. "Come on sweetie" she put a motherly arm around his shoulders and helped him walk.

"We'll meet you guys there soon" Hank said, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

* * *

Blaine was pacing up and down the hospital corridor. He couldn't sit still; he couldn't drink the coffee Leanne bought him, he couldn't think about anything than Kurt.

The doctor had informed him that Kurt was in surgery right now and his family had been contacted. A police officer had also told him that Ryan was very likely to be put on trial and in jail soon, and that Blaine's own family were on their way. Even Cooper, who had dropped filming his new TV show to come to Blaine.

"Sweetie, please eat something, you're worrying me" Leanne said calmly forcing a bagel into Blaine's hand.

"I'm worrying you because I haven't eaten in a few hours and Kurt is in there with a bullet wound?" he said defensively pointing down the corridor.

"Eat" she said, walking away. She knew he didn't mean it, he was scared. She heard a feeble "thank you" and the sound of rustling paper bag.

He bit into the bagel when he saw the only other person he wanted to see aside from Kurt at that moment. His mother.

She was running down the corridor towards him, her face makeup less, her black curly hair tied back, Her arms outstretched. He got up and left the bagel on his seat. "Mommy!" he cried, hugging her tightly. He began crying into her shoulder and she into his.

"Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she pulled back holding his face in her hands.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, it's Kurt we need to worry about"

"Blaine!" a male voice shouted and Blaine soon found his face being pushed against his brother's designer leather jacket, the smell of his aftershave filling Blaine's nostril. It was oddly comforting.

"Hey Coop"

"How is Kurt? Is he okay?" his mom asked quietly. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know. He's in surgery right now. It was bad. He passed out in my arms" Blaine said, his eyes becoming distant as images of a dying Kurt passed through his head.

"Come on. What happened to my positive, charming son?" she said, squeezing his cheek.

"He fell in love"

"Love? Really? You love this guy?" Cooper asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yep" Blaine smiled the tiniest bit.

Blaine noted another group of people wandering up the corridor. Narrowing his eyes, he recognised the smaller girl as Rachel Berry, Kurt's friend. Clearly she recognised him too as she tapped the older man on the shoulder and pointed in his direction.

Blaine swallowed. This was not exactly how he imagined meeting Kurt's family properly. "H-hello Mr Hummel" Blaine said, debating with himself whether or not to shake the man's hand.

"Cut the Mr crap, it's Burt. Where's my son?" the man asked urgently.

"He's in surgery. I take it the police told you what happened?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yeah they told me" Burt sighed and rubbed his temples. "Guess we're just gonna have to wait" The shorter woman next to him put an arm around Burt's waist and squeezed as she held her other hand out to Blaine "I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmother. This is my son Finn and his girlfriend Rachel" she said kindly, giving Blaine a warm smile.

"Blaine" he replied. "That's my brother Cooper and my mother Rebecca" Both smiled and waved briefly. Finn shook Blaine's hand and Rachel smiled wanly; her eyes were wavering with tears.

Leanne got up from her seat and walked over to the families, introducing herself. Rebecca got up and hugged the woman, whispering to her "Thank you for looking after my boy" Leanne patted her back comfortingly "It's alright. He's a good man. You brought him up well"

* * *

45 minutes later and Blaine was finding he got on with Kurt's family pretty well. Although they were all sick with worry, he found Finn and Rachel were really nice people. Burt had been silent for most of the time but every now and again, Blaine caught his eye and the man smiled as strongly as he could back at him.

Suddenly a doctor headed towards them and all of them jumped up at once. The doctor was a little shocked to see ten people staring back at him, all watching him with baited breath but he finally said the words they had all been longing to hear.

"He's gonna be okay" – a massive sigh of relief fell on the room – "He's weak, he's very likely gonna be in pain for a few weeks and he's gonna have a pretty nasty scar. But he's alive and that's all that matters"

"Of course. Can I see him?" Burt asked quickly. The doctor glanced at Blaine quickly, considering it had been him who had gotten there first. But Blaine nodded and stepped backwards, albeit reluctantly.

"Certainly, you are his father I presume?" the doctor said as Burt, Carole and Finn followed him down the corridor.

"Are you not going?" Blaine asked Rachel frowning.

"I'm not family. They won't let me in until later" she said, smiling weakly.

"Oh" Blaine's reply was simple.

Rachel looked at Blaine and said "You really love him don't you?"

Blaine looked up at her in surprise but nodded.

"He needs someone like you. You'll be good together. You were all he could talk about on that phone call, you know"

"Really?" Blaine said, his eyes glinting with happiness for a second.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the plastic chairs. Blaine sat next to her.

"You know I really enjoyed your performance when I saw you in Wicked. You have an incredible voice" Blaine said quietly.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship" Rachel laughed.

Finn returned for a second and beckoned Rachel. "He wants to talk to you"

Rachel glanced back at Blaine. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. He needs you guys right now, not me" Blaine said, a little sadly.

"He does need you" Rachel said, squeezing Blaine's shoulder.

For what felt like the longest ten minutes of Blaine's life, he sat alone. The Saunders family had gone to the hospital canteen and his own family had joined them.

He thought about how strangely happy he felt. Kurt was alive and was going to be okay. He hadn't known the man long but he knew his feelings were true. He felt like he had known Kurt an entire lifetime. He felt that Kurt was the part of him he had been looking for all this time. He was going to spend the rest of his life with this man.

There was a polite cough and Blaine looked up to find the Hummel-Hudson clan staring down at him. "He wants to see you" Burt said. Blaine smiled and got up to walk away but Burt clapped his shoulder to stop him a second.

"He mentioned you two had something going on. Now you seem like a nice guy Blaine and if you make him happy then that's fine, but he's been hurt before. You hurt him, you have me to answer to, okay?" Burt said, his eyes fixed firmly on Blaine's face.

Blaine nodded. "Understood sir. Don't worry, I would have to die before any hurt got to him"

Burt grinned. "Okay then. Be careful, he's a bit sore and very tired. You know Kurt, he's not at his best when grumpy"

Blaine bit his lip nervously before pushing open the door to Kurt's room.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt said cheerily but quietly. He was sat up in bed, his hair messed up, his skin paler than normal. He was smiling though.

"Hi" Blaine replied, sitting on the chair next to the bed and pulling Kurt's hand straight into his. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, everything aches but I'm alive"

"And that means everything to me" Blaine smiled at him. "Is it…bad?" Blaine gestured anxiously to Kurt's stomach.

"It's not pretty" Kurt sighed, using his free hand to rub his forehead.

"Can I see it?" Blaine asked. Kurt blinked a couple of times but without looking himself, slowly he pulled up the corner of his hospital gown. Revealing a red and nasty scar about 19 cm long around Kurt's side, it was deep but it would fade a bit over time. Blaine ran his fingers over it gently and very softly but even still Kurt winced. "I'm sorry!" Blaine cried, withdrawing his hand.

"It's alright. It's just sore" Kurt covered up his stomach again.

"You're still the most beautiful guy in the world" Blaine said, his eyes flickering to Kurt's lips.

"Even though I'm scarred for life?" Kurt grinned, tilting his chin upwards as Blaine leaned inwards.

"Even though" Blaine chuckled before kissing Kurt firmly but sweetly. They both needed the kiss – to know that the other was there and alive and their heart was beating. Kurt brought up a hand to hold Blaine's cheek and he stroked it gently with his thumb. Blaine pressed further forward, his tongue forcing Kurt's lips to part as he deepened the kiss, his hand moving to Kurt's opposite side on the bed. "Owww" Kurt murmured.

Blaine pulled back quickly, "Sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Again!"

"I don't care, come here" Kurt grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him once more. Resting their heads together, Kurt whispered "Did you mean it?" Blaine looked deep into his eyes. Those gorgeous green-blue eyes and replied "I've never been more sure of anything"

"Say it again"

"I love you Kurt Hummel" Blaine kissed his nose. Kurt smiled.

"Blaine Anderson. Will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

"Nothing would make me happier" They shared a mutual smile, full of love and hope for the future.

There wasn't any more talking for a while.

* * *

**A/N- Epilogue soon! Thanks for reading!x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N- so here's the epilogue. I'm almost sad this is ending. As a side note on this, I didn't write the smut because a)- everytime I write it, it just is not good. b)- the story didn't feel like it needed it, it would be just like writing it for the sake of it. So yeah. (you will get what I mean) (I can however imply stuff...a lot.) ;)**

**But as this is the last chapter, I want to say thank you to raspberrytwists, Anderpson, Chasing Down A Daydream and CrissColferCrowe for reviewing every single chapter between the four of you and for your adorable kind words! It really means the world to me!**

**Also thank you to everyone who favourited or reviewed or followed or whatever :')**

**So stay tuned and there will be other fics soon! **

**Love you guys!**

* * *

"Ryan Matthew Davidson, the state of New York hereby sentences you to life in prison for the attempted murder of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, the murder of Frank Duvall and several others, robbery, assault and three separate accounts of grievous bodily harm" The judge declared, slamming his gavel down onto the his desk.

Ryan simply looked up coldly and let himself be dragged out by officers. Just before he disappeared, he caught Kurt's eye and Kurt was almost certain guilt had flickered briefly in the man's eyes. Blaine noticed the small movement and moved his arm around his boyfriend protectively.

Both of them had had to give evidence at Ryan's trial – how they both seen him shoot Frank and Kurt had the scars to prove his own attempted murder. Kurt had nearly broken down into tears but he didn't. He looked directly into Ryan's eyes and told the judge everything he had done. It was only when he was back in the safety and comfort of Blaine's arms that he began to cry. Not because he was sad, but because he could finally push Ryan Davidson out of his life.

Hearing the words 'life in prison' brought a joy to both Kurt and Blaine. He was gone, behind bars where he belonged. They could focus on their life and future together now.

His blonde scruffy hair disappeared behind the door and Kurt and Blaine let out the breaths they had been holding. They turned to each other with relived sighs and Kurt smiled as he rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder.

"He's gone. He's actually gone" Kurt whispered in astonishment.

"I know. We don't have to worry about him anymore" Blaine said quietly. Kurt lifted his head and pecked Blaine on the lips sweetly. "Dinner to celebrate?" he asked.

"Of course" Blaine smiled.

* * *

An hour after dinner, they were back at Blaine's apartment, curled up on the couch together.

"You know I've just realised something Kurt" Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt said, frowning, burying his head a little further into the crook of Blaine's arm.

"My hand has been running up and down your scar for about five minutes now and you haven't so much as whispered any register of pain"

Kurt sat up sharply, and shifted in his seat, almost doing a mini dance, before his eyes lit up with joy and he cried "Oh my god, it doesn't hurt anymore!"

He gingerly pressed his hand against the side of his stomach and braced himself for the normal sharp pain. But it didn't arrive. Sure, the wound was still sore and it hurt a little but it wasn't searing anymore.

"Blaine! It doesn't hurt!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Seems fitting. Ryan is behind us now and the scars are healing" Blaine said wistfully.

"I always have this scar though, that will never be behind me" Kurt replied after thinking about it.

"Well maybe not the scar, but we can get past it. To me, that scar is just a reminder of how strong you are, how imperfectly perfect you are and how much I love you" Blaine said, sitting on his knees and putting Kurt's hands in his lap.

"Aww" Kurt whimpered in reply. "So you know when we said we should wait a couple of months to see where this is going…where is this going?" Kurt asked nervously. A little over a month ago, they had decided they were definitely each other's boyfriends but they hadn't gone much further than that.

Blaine didn't even falter as he looked into Kurt's eyes and said clearly "I'm pretty sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Kurt answered by kissing him quickly.

"So, now that my scar isn't hurting as much, maybe we could move on a bit more?" Kurt said, looking up at Blaine from underneath his eyelashes and drawing circles with his fingers on the inside of Blaine's thigh.

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek, whispering "bedroom?" in his ear. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips fiercely before nodding "Bedroom".

* * *

One year later

"Kurt? You decent?" Rachel knocked on the door of the tiny room at the back of the registry office.

"Rachel, we lived together, you've walked in on me in the shower before…on purpose, why does it matter now?" Kurt answered, rolling his eyes even though she couldn't see him, as he tweaked his tie.

"Because …because….I don't know, it just felt more polite considering it's your wedding day" she complained as she opened the door. Her face broke into a smile. "Aw, Kurt, you look gorgeous" She took in his slim black suit, with a red tie and his hair was styled perfectly as usual.

"You look beautiful too" he smiled back at her. She suddenly launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, he heard a muffled sniff. "Hey, are you crying? I'm the one getting married, it's supposed to cry" He hugged her back and played with the loose strands at the bottom of her hair with his fingers.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy for you. I'm an actress, I'm always over-emotional" she reasoned, snuggling deeper into his shoulder. "Blaine is an amazing guy and I'm over the moon for both of you, but don't forget me once you're married okay?"

"Aw, Rach, I couldn't forget you even if I tried, but as much as I love and appreciate what you just said, you are getting tears on my suit and you need to be out there soon" he kissed the top of her head sweetly. She pulled away from the hug and fixed her make-up in the mirror. "See you out there!" she winked and walked back out the door.

* * *

Blaine smiled as he read the text Kurt had sent him about 10 minutes ago. Their families and friends had insisted that as with any other wedding, they weren't allowed to see each other for 24 hours before the actual wedding.

"_See you in a bit sweetheart, I can't wait for this. I love you so much! Kurt xx" _

"Blaine? You ready?" his mother asked from her seat in the corner.

"I've always been ready" Blaine replied. His smile faltered for a second as he asked quietly "Does Dad know?"

"Yeah I told him last week. He said he was happy you found someone. But I wouldn't get your hopes up on him being here. Sorry sweetheart"

"It's okay, I wasn't counting on it. Besides, he 'd only upset me" Blaine shrugged, his smile returning.

"Come on, let's go get you married" Rebecca said, striding across the room in two steps and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Finally, they were stood next to each other at the front of the room, their friends and family were all gathered there, some were crying, all were smiling at the pair.

But the only thing they saw was each other. They may have found each other slightly unconventionally but they had found each other. They had survived being chased by a murderer; one of them had even survived a gunshot wound. Now all they needed was to call the other theirs officially.

As the words, "you may kiss" were spoken, they leaned in together and and number of 'aww's' and stifled sobs ruffled through the crowd.

They may have been eyewitnesses to a crime, but now the only thing they looked out for was each other.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading for the last time! :')**


End file.
